Disaster
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Amy's pregnant with Hamilton's baby. Natalie's stealing Dan's shirt. Ian's trying to get Amy to be his. Dan just wants just his shirts back and Amy to stop drinking weird drinks. Life is disastrous right now. Hamilton/Amy; slight Dan/Natalie. Please R&R. Don't like the pairings. Don't read. First ever 39 clues fanfic! :D -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, Pepsi or Gatorade. **

"I couldn't believe it...I'm fifteen and having a baby. I couldn't bring a baby into the world. Not not at least. Not with the Vespers still out there. I, especially can't have a baby at fifteen!" I silently ranted to myself as I stared intenly at the stick that had the plus sign on it, hoping it would turn into a negative sign. It didn't. I am screwed!

"Amy! Let's go! We're meeting Hamilton, Reagan and Madison at the movies!" Dan yelled, banging on the door.

"I'm coming!" I blushed a bit at the mention of Hamilton's name.

"By the way, have you seen any of my shirts?" Dan asked when I opened the door, he frowned, realizing where all his shirt have disappeared too. "Natalie stole all my shirts...again!" He groaned.

I smiled at him and grabbed one of Fiske's shirt, throwing it to him.

"Thanks, Ames." He grumbled, putting the large shirt on him.

"Let's just go." I mumbled, grabbing his arm and my purple bag that was covered with patches from all the places we went to on the clue hunt.

"I look stupid!" Dan complained.

I rolled my eyes, he was starting to sound like Ian. Which is not a good thing...Trust me on that one.

We got in the SUV after Dan changed into one of Fiske's "cooler shirts". Thank to Dan, we're late...and I got a craving for Pepsi and Gatorade. I opened the coolor that Dan and Hamilton leave in the SUV and pulled out a can of Pepsi (Wild Cherry) and a Gatorade (Fruit Punch). I grabbed a water bottle and emptied it in the cooler then poured the Pepsi and Gatorade in it together. I looked up at Dan and Nellie giving me a 'Gross!' look. I shrugged the looks off and drank it.

"Ew!" Dan pretended to vomit.

"It's good! Try some." I smirked, holding the bottle out to him.

He shook his head, his face turning a green shade.

We got to the movie house within minutes and Dan hurriedly opened the door and puked on Madison's shoes.

A mixture of "Ew!" "Gross!" and, "Cool!" came from the Holt siblings. I smiled and got out of the car, finishing off the rest of my interesting drink.

Madison punched Dan in the gut for puking on her shoes but that just made him puke even more. Luckily she jumped out of the way before he got her again.

"Nasty..." Madison mumbled, shaking the vomit off her shoes.

Hamilton laughed and put an arm around me, causing me to smile. "So, what movie shall we see?" He asked me, ignoring Dan's vomit.

I looked up at him, "Let them decide. I need to talk to you. Now in private."

A cheer came from Reagan, Madison and Dan and they argued about movies.

Hamilton and me walked over to a bench and sat down, a worried look came across his face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." I quickly mumbled which really just sounded like gibberish.

"What wast that?" Hamilton asked, not understanding what I said.

"I'm pregnant...please don't be mad." I said quietly, whispering the last part...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D I'm going to start updating this story once or twice a week so they shall be longer! Please Read & Review! **

* * *

**Hamilton's POV**

"Amy's pregnant!? I'm going to be a dad! Annnd my dad's going to kill me! I'm going to be a dad!" I screamed in my head, as I just stared at Amy in shock.

After a couple minutes of letting the whole 'Amy's pregnant' sit in. I finally said something. Something stupid I might add, "A-are you sure?" I asked her, studdering.

She nodded, "I just took like three test, all positive, so I'm sure."

"Whoa...I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad!" I said, the last part a little louder.

Reagan, Madison and Dan stopped arguing about movies and stared blankly at Amy and me. Amy waved at them, nervously.

"Hamilton, what do you mean you're going to be a dad...?" Reagan was the first to ask.

"No reason..." I laughed nervously, looking at Amy.

Dan snapped his fingers, pointing a finger at Amy, "She's pregnant." He said putting two and two together. He glared at me, "You knocked my sister up!"

The little ninja lord screamed and running over to me, a crazy look in his jade green eyes, while screaming "You're dead, Holt!"

I knew I had to find a way to wear Dan out, I gave Amy a kiss and ran with Dan on my heels, screaming bloody murder.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

Ian sat outside in the freshly cut green grass by Mum's garden, picking flower petals off flowers.

"Amy loves me." he murmured to himself, picking a petal off a sunflower, "She loves me not."

I shook my head, brushing a piece of my medium-length silky black hair behind my ear. Ian's been acting really pathetic and depressed ever since Amy decided that she didn't want to get her heart broken again by Ian. She's really smarter than Dan says she is. And her style has become very unique, edgy and just plain amazing! I just love her new look so much that I guess I've adapted it as well. Reagan and Madison now call me, "Little Amy" much to my dismay.

"Natalie!" Ian screamed.

"What?" I asked him, walking outside.

"Book us a flight to Boston, ASAP!" He ordered.

I frowned, "We just came back from Boston. And I am not your servant!"

"Fine then. But I'm going back to Boston. And since I'm going, you're going too." He pointed out.

I groaned in annoyance and stormed off to my room. I can't believe he was pulling the whole, "I'm older than you so you have to do what I say" card! I'm not going back to Boston after I just got back! I want to spend some time with my friends! Well Sophie and that new Greek girl she became friends with and expects my to become friends with as well. I really need to get some more friends.

_"I hope I haunt you in every dream. And you feel a little misery..." _My phone started playing my ringtone, 'Ghost' by Fefe Dobson.

I pulled out my pink smartphone and looked at the screen, '_Madison Holt' _it read.

I frowned, "Why is a Dolt calling me?" I thought as I pressed answer and spoke in my silky British accent, "Hello?"

"Natalie! Guess what we just found out?!" Madison screamed, through the phone.

"What did you find out?" I asked her.

I didn't hear her what she said because Ian walked in. I put my phone on speaker, "Sorry, Madison but could you repeat that. I didn't hear what you said, because my idiot brother walked in."

"Amy. You know Amy right? Of course you do, you're brother is in love with her. Well..." Madison rambled on.

I rolled my eyes, "Get to the point, Madison."

A noise came from the other side of the phone and a boy's voice came, I intensely knew was Daniel's, "Amy..." He breathed heavily, as if he's been running, "Is pregnant.."

My phone hit the ground, as my eyes widen and a scream came from my mouth. That soon mixed with Ian's shrilly screamed.


	3. Not An Update

A/N: Alright, loves. This is not an update. I'm so completely sorry to everyone who's been asking me for updates. I know a lot of you guys like this but I just can't continue with this story due to school, writer's block and I honestly forgot all about the direction I wanted this story to go in. Now, if anyone wants to adopt this story and continue with it. By all means, PM me and you can do whatever you want with it. So, I'm truly sorry for all of you who thought this was an update. I just can't continue with it...especially with people yelling at me about how Amy and Ian should be together.

-Rant beyond this point-

Sorry, if this offends anyone who ship Amy/Ian. I just don't see her getting back together with him in any way, shape or form. He left her to die in Korea and he expected her to easily forgive him just because he apologized and realized his parents (namely his mother) are evil! She may forgive him but I doubt she'll give her heart out to him again. He has to win back her trust and all this other stuff. However, after Evan's death and I think he found out about Amy kissing Jake while she was still dating Evan. I think Ian may have lost all respect and love for her. I lost respect for her. Here Evan's just giving his heart and soul for Amy and she's too busy drooling over Jake. She's had like four or more boys falling for her! I personally think she just needs to control her body language and not date for a while.

-Rant over-

So, as I said in the first paragraph. Not an Update. Sorry, I really hate to do this but yeah this story is discontinued. I'm really sorry but thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. Even read this story. It means the world to me. Once again, I'm truly sorry, loves.


End file.
